Release 2010 TDG
Hier alle Release der TDG des Jahres 2010. Mit M.A.R.A.S., sowie den Tachi Jr. auch Angel Complex, Temperature, Styling, Shadow Boy sowie weitere Gruppen. Januar : 03. ShadowBoy - Runaway : 11. M.A.R.A.S. - Sadley Place : 18. Temperature - The Boys and Girls in Love : 24. Tatsuya Kahara - All I love Februar : 01. Siranja Nalujana - Lu ni Mewa, Lu ni Mewa : 06. Color of Flower - Shinning Power : 15. Midori Moon - Nick : 15. Styling - Starlight in your eyes : 22. Honey Eyes - Honey Honey März : 01. Naomi Ishikawa - Thank you : 01. Siranja Nalujana - Wola Song : 01. Channima - Smile Smile : 15. V.A. - Go Girls ~Love is VICTORY~ You go BOY : 17. Color of Flower - Units Collection Vol. 1 : 17. Color of Flower - Units Collection Vol. 2 : 17. Color of Flower - Units Collection Vol. 3 April : 15. Angel Complex, Temperature & M.A.R.A.S. - GirlsLove Talk : 15. Color of Flower - 27 Girls : 19. Angel Complex - Here we go again/ Remember : 19. ShadowBoy - Miracle ~You´re my Wonder~ : 19. Channima - The Adventeur of Chan : 26. Angel Complex - Funny Music Video : 26. M.A.R.A.S. - 5~Girls MaraS : 26. Temperature - Nuitas Temperature : 26. High Flower - Senorita Mai : 03. Kiss/Dance - Kiss Dark Night : 03. Bad Boys - Snowflake : 03. ShadowBoy - 10xTime Shadow : 03. Sayaka Nakazawa - Cherry of your lips : 10. Sayuri Hagiwara - Amazing Kiss/ Summer Time : 17. M.A.R.A.S. - Chocolate Love : 17. Flower Dream - Mena Danemo Na : 24. Temperature - The7Back : 30. TDG - Best of Units Vol. 1 : 30. TDG - The Best of Groups Vol. 1 : 30. Flower Dream - Last Flower Dream : 30. High Flower - Goodbye Flower Juni : 07. Angel Complex - 5xLove=Angel : 14. TDG - The Best of 3 Groups : 14. Honey Eyes - Melunie Mewa : 16. Angel Complex - How do you like Japan? : 21. Styling - My Father ~You are Always here~ : 28. Channima - Lonley Girl Night Juli : 12. Sayuri Hagiwara - A Picture of Our Future : 12. Siranja Nalujana - Train of Love : 19. Angel Complex - Loving your forever : 19. Sayuri Hagiwara - A Lovely Family : 26. ShadowBoy - Twilight August : 02. Angel Complex & Temperature - You are my soul : 02. Channima - Summer Greeting Card : 02. Temperature - Noo Soul : 16. Angel Complex - Frendiunisch Onga Wuschwa : 16. Midori Moon - Pika Pika : 16. M.A.R.A.S. - Sun of me : 25. Angel Complex - Romeo & Juliet September : 06. Temperature - SUSHI SONG : 13. Sayuri Hagiwara - Real Lips : 20. Angel Complex - Miss you/ Love is all around : 20. Taro Kumai - Workshop/ Talo la : 26. ShadowBoy - Maybe 30 Times Oktober : 06. Angel Complex - Morning Coffee : 11. Siranja Nalujana - Mewa Love, Mewa Love : 18. Angel Complex - Are you ready : 18. Angel Complex - B-Side Fever : 18. M.A.R.A.S. - ~Wao BOY Wao~ : 20. Angel Complex - Hello Japan : 25. Styling - The Styling Grown up November : 15. Midori Moon - Top Girl : 15. Channima - Ah!LOVE : 15. Temperature - Papa noo Mama noo : 22. Sayuri Hagiwara - World Project : 22. ShadowBoy - Summer Love ~ Summer Dream : 29. Angel Complex - Winter Dream ~Christmas in your hearts Dezember : 06. Angel Complex - Christmas Feelings : 06. Christmas T. Angel - CHRISTMAS LOVE FEELINGS : 06. M.A.R.A.S. - WONDERFUL CHRISTMAS : 06. Siranja Nalujana - Oh my lovely Christmas Song : 06. Temperature - WINTER SCENE : 08. Angel Complex - Cinderella : 13. Angel Complex - ~Heavens DOOR~ For Angel LOVE : 13. Temperature - FIGHTING MEN : 24. Angel Complex - WHITE WINTER WONDERLAND : 24. Temperature - WHITE WINTER WONDERLAND : 24. ShadowBoy - WHITE WINTER WONDERLAND : 24. Styling - WHITE WINTER WONDERLAND : 24. M.A.R.A.S. - WHITE WINTER WONDERLAND : 24. Sayuri Hagiwara - When the kids seeing snow : 24. Taro Kumai - When the kids seeing snow : 24. Tatsuya Kahara - When the kids seeing snow : 27. Tatsuya Kahara - Starlight Express